


Roommates

by strange_h3arts



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Silva, Fluff, Gen, Hangover, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_h3arts/pseuds/strange_h3arts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly 00silva ficlet based on this Tumblr prompt:</p><p>imagineyourotp:</p><p>Imagine your OTP meeting as college roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

Oxford University, 1989

“ _Tiagooooo_ ,” James groaned, pressing a pillow over his face and yanking up his covers around his neck. “Why are you fucking typing at arse-o-clock in the morning?”

From across the room his roommate grinned, primly seated atop his loft bed with his laptop open on one knee.

“Shut up, James. It’s 11 AM,” Tiago shot back, swiping a shaggy chunk of brown hair out of his eyes. “Not my fault you stayed out so late.”

“Ugh,” grumbled James, rolling over on his back. “I have a hangover.”

“Well, what did you expect?” Tiago smirked, rolling his eyes. “I’m surprised you didn’t die of alcohol poisoning last night. You came home at 5 in the morning and threw up everywhere, you know that? I had to hold your hair.”

James ignored him, flinging a hand dramatically over his forehead. “I want to die.”

“ _Puta madre_ ,” Tiago muttered, slightly annoyed. “That’s the thanks I get? Worst roommate ever.”

“God, you’re so dramatic. Fine, I’m sorry I disturbed your beauty sleep last night,” James groaned, slowly sitting up and cringing as the room spun around him.

“Thank you,” Tiago beamed, fixing James with a crooked smile.  “Here, have some water. You probably need it,” he added, tossing a plastic bottle onto James’s mattress.

“Thanks,” James said gratefully, opening the cap and chugging it down in seconds. “What are you working on, anyways? Is that a new laptop?” he asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“You noticed!” Tiago cradled the sleek machine to his chest like a newborn baby. “It’s from Taiwan. And right now, I’m currently editing my absence record on the college’s server. Want me to do yours?”

“Please,” James said with a laugh, flopping back down onto his bed.

“All right. Annndd…. done!” Tiago said happily, snapping the laptop shut with a flourish. “Want to get breakfast?”

“Mmph. Okay,” James muttered, rubbing his bloodshot eyes with his knuckles. “Let’s hope I can keep it down. 

\--


End file.
